


Late Night Musings

by koujakudong



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koujakudong/pseuds/koujakudong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its late at night and early in the morning and Koujaku can't seem to sleep due to interruptions from a certain brat and his own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic put on AO3, and its just a collection of drabbles I wrote! I hope you enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stargazers.

Koujaku was out on his patio, holding a cigarette daintily between his slender fingers. Grey smoke wisped in the air from his pursed lips, and the sky was navy blue, with stars coming out from the dispersing clouds. Noiz walked up and stood next to him, looking up at the sky.

"Hi..." He quietly mumbled, scanning the stars.

Koujaku didn't say anything in response: he didn't need to.

"Its lovely tonight..." Noiz murmured again.

"Sure is." Koujaku said with a soft voice in return. He took the cigarette to his lips again and puffed, sighing into it. He then stubbed it out on the rail, folding his arms over it and looking up as well. Noiz leaned his head over on his shoulder, and Koujaku glanced at him with a smile.

"But y'know..." Koujaku began, peaking Noiz's interest. 

"It's not as lovely as you."

Noiz rolled his eyes and couldn't help the blush that was showing on his ears and cheeks.

"That was so lame." He shook his head and laughed a bit.

"You're lame." Koujaku teased.

They both chuckled and Koujaku wrapped his arm around Noiz's waist.

"Get new pick-up lines, Old Man. You're living in the past."

Koujaku scoffed at Noiz's comment. They both stargazed in silence for a bit longer.

"I never got to see the stars too much..." Noiz said, with a solemn tone floating over his words.

Koujaku stayed in silence.

"I'm just glad I can see them now. Especially with you."

Koujaku blushed and leaned over and kissed Noiz's forehead, and Noiz smiled and closed his eyes.

"I love you. " Koujaku said.

"I love you too." Noiz returned.


	2. 12 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz wants soup, like some dumb cool guy.

"Koujaku, I'm hungry!" Noiz whined.

"Make yourself some food then." Koujaku proposed.

"I want you to make it."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna make it."

"You sound like a little kid."

"Can you make me soup?"

Koujaku sighed and rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, brat." Koujaku walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard, looking for a can. "Chicken noodle or cream of mushroom?"

"Chicken noodle."

Noiz sat at the table like some cool dumb guy. Koujaku grabbed a can opener from a different drawer, cracked open the soup can, poured it into a bowl, covered it, then put it in the microwave.

"I hope you're happy." Koujaku said.

"I am extremely happy. My boyfriend is making me soup. How would I not be happy?" Noiz looked at Koujaku like he was an idiot. Koujaku opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

He waited a few more minutes for the timer to beep, then opened it and grabbed a cloth towel. He wrapped his hands around the bowl and placed it in front of Noiz, grabbing a spoon from a drawer after setting it in front of him. 

"Oh, and can I have some apple juice?" Noiz asked.

"Yeah." Koujaku said, walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton. 

"Do you want a sippy cup too?" He asked with sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Yes." Noiz said, unironically.

"Well, we don't have one."

"Oh."

Koujaku poured the juice and gave it to Noiz, then sat next to him. He watched him slurp the soup down, noodles wiggling into his mouth. 

"Dork." Koujaku murmured, ruffling Noiz's hair. "I'm gonna take a shower."

Koujaku walked upstairs as Noiz finished eating.


	3. 1 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz reassesses his feelings.

After all was said and done, they both retired upstairs to their bedroom. They took off their clothes and flopped together, clinging to each other under the sheets and yawning.

"I'm gonna sleep.." Koujaku said drowsily.

"All right." Noiz said smoothly. "Night, princess." He then kissed his forehead.

Koujaku closed his eyes and rested his head on his chest, breathing in his scent. He smelled like lavender, now that he lived with Koujaku. Koujaku listened to his heartbeat and quickly fell asleep, his hair framing his face nicely.

Noiz simply played on his coil, checking emails and playing demos for games quietly. He wasn't tired: he never was at one AM. He went to bed early in the morning, normally. It bugged Koujaku because he had to get up for work early, and sometimes Noiz kept him up.

Oh well.

Noiz scrolled through blogs and sites and quickly grew bored, seeing the same things over and over again. He did find a site that sparked his interest, though. It was a joke website, filled with puns. He laughed at some and made a mental note of some of them to use on Koujaku later.

He looked over at Koujaku, feeling a blush rise up in his cheeks at the sight of him. His eyebrows were relaxed and not furrowed in annoyance as normal and his countenance spoke of serenity. He smiled softly and kissed his forehead, some of his silky navy hair falling forward.

He was adorable. 

Noiz pet him softly, smoothing his hair back and examining every single one of his features. His long eyelashes, prominent nose, and most noticeable on his face, his dark tattoo. Noiz smiled, loving every single bit about him. He really loved him with all his heart.

It was surprising, being totally different before. He remembered how they got together like it was yesterday. They would fight a lot, and one day, they just accepted each other. They stopped bickering and just ignored each other. And he guessed they just fell in love.

Whatever. 

How they met didn't matter compared to now.

He just knew how much he loved him.


	4. 2 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ever mix Noiz and bad jokes.

Noiz was bored. He was so bored, he started shaking Koujaku to wake him up.

"Koujaku, get up." He said rather loudly. 

"Whaaaat?" Koujaku whined, his eyes still closed.

"Does your face hurt?" Noiz asked grinning like a cat. 

"What?" Koujaku whined.

"Cause it's killing me." Noiz snickered and held in his giggles.

Koujaku opened his eyes and glared at him.

"You woke me up to tell me a dumb joke. Really."

"Why did the boy not wake up on time for school?" Noiz asked.

"Why." Koujaku said, looking up at him.

"Because he was fucking dead."

"That's morbid!" Koujaku said, slapping Noiz's arm with a horrified look.

"What's red and smells like blue paint?" Noiz asked.

"What." Koujaku said, his patience wearing thin.

"Red paint."

"I'm going back to bed."

"You know-" Noiz started.

"No." Koujaku interrupted.

"I stayed up all night wondering-"

"Noo."

"Where the sun went-"

"Bye." Koujaku threw the blanket over his head.

"Then it dawned on me." Noiz finished the joke with a giggle as Koujaku groaned.

"Go to bed, Noiz."

Noiz kept laughing.

"Wanna hear another joke?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm already dating one." Koujaku replied sleepily.

"Don't be fucking rude." Noiz said, hitting Koujaku with a pillow. Koujaku didn't even move, he just fell back asleep. Noiz kept giggling to himself over his jokes as he kept reading on his coil.


	5. 3 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are not uncommon in the witching hour of night.

Noiz was still laying in bed, on the internet. He was surfing forum boards and reading through small stories when he heard the first whimper. 

He knew what this was.

He quickly put his coil on the nightstand beside him, turning all his attention to Koujaku. Koujaku whimpered in his sleep again. He was sweating and his eyebrows were upturned, and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He clung to Noiz tighter, squeezing him as tight as he could.

Noiz reached over and pet his head, stroking his hair and rubbing his nails softly into his scalp. Koujaku opened his vermilion, teary eyes and looked up at him.

"Hey..." Noiz whispered. "It was just a dream. Its better now, ok?"

Koujaku nodded and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm, hanging onto him.

"Which was it this time?" He asked gently.

"My mom..." Koujaku said, in the smallest voice he could've mustered.

"Honey..." Noiz murmured in sympathy, holding him close and bringing his face to his chest.

Koujaku sniffled and began to cry harder, clinging to his shirt and shaking with every sob. Noiz rubbed his back and pet the back of his head, humming softly in his ear.

Koujaku calmed down after a while, closing his eyes and relaxing.

"Thank you..." He said nasally, his nose stuffed up.

"Of course babe."

Koujaku then blew his nose on Noiz's shirt.

"Oh, gross!"

"Payback for earlier, bun bun. I'm gonna try to sleep again."

"Alright. Sleep well."

Koujaku closed his eyes and sighed softly, as Noiz grabbed his coil again.

Noiz never knew the intensity and frequency of his nightmares until he had had them over and over and over again and Noiz realized that something horrible, something irreversible, had happened to his love. He had promised to take care of and nurture Koujaku, leading him through the horrible terrors that plagued him.


	6. 4 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku still can't sleep. Thanks, Noiz.

Noiz sat up in bed, still having his coil next to him. He looked at Koujaku, drifting off to sleep again, and then back at his coil. He grabbed it and pulled up the screen, clicking on a new game.

"Honey..." Koujaku sleepily mumbled. 

"What." Noiz said, pressing play.

"Turn your coil brightness down."

Noiz said nothing as he started to play.

"Noiz."

Still nothing. 

Koujaku whined.

"Huh?" Noiz finally said.

"Turn the brightness down."

"Ok." As he turned the brightness down, the volume suddenly bursted loud, as a gunshot in the game rang.

"Turn the volume off..." Koujaku whined again.

Noiz just kept playing.

"You shitlord, turn it down. I have to get up for work soon."

Noiz turned the volume down a little. 

"More."

Noiz turned the volume off.

"Thanks-"

"OH SHIT!" Noiz yelled, pressing buttons rapidly.

Koujaku grumbled and scooted away, taking the blanket with him.

"Hey!" Noiz protested.

Koujaku whined more. "Shut uuuup."

Noiz turned the game off.

"Share the blanket."

"No."

"Sharing is caring."

Noiz tried to snatch the blanket.

"You're three. Go to your crib."

"Bad parenting alert."

"Noiz, go the fuck to sleep."

"I can't sleep without a blanket."

Koujaku slowly turned and glared at him, Noiz having a grin plastered on his face.

Koujaku grabbed a pillow and started hitting him in the face with it, yelling at him to go to bed.

Noiz laughed.

"All right, all right! Calm down, old man."

Koujaku grumbled and threw him part of the blanket, scooting closer.

Noiz wrapped an arm around him and grabbed his coil, quietly playing as Koujaku tried to fall asleep again.


	7. 5 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz has a dumb idea that works well.

Just as Koujaku started drifting off again, a small bang was heard right next to their window. 

Koujaku ignored it, thinking it must've been a bird or something.

Noiz did too.

Then they heard it again, and loud, shrill voices outside. 

"They're doing it again, aren't they." Koujaku said with a sigh.

"Yep." Noiz said, not looking up from his coil. 

"Go tell them to stop."

"Fine."

Noiz stood up and opened the window. 

Below the window stood three girls, giggling and talking about how dreamy and amazing Koujaku was.

"Oh, and Noiz, this time, try to be nice, ok?"

"Mmhmm, yeah. Hey assholes!" He yelled out the window. 

"Oh no..." Koujaku said, covering his head with the blanket.

"You could break our window! You'd pay for it." Noiz yelled down.

One of the girls yelled back; "Well, we didn't!"

Noiz rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath in German.

"What the fuck?!? It's five in the morning. Me and my boyfriend are trying to sleep."

The noises he heard from the girls next were priceless. They sounded shocked!  
"Boyfriend???"

One of the girls had the audacity to yell back;  
"Why would he date you??"

"Oh no...Noiz, please don't." Koujaku said, grabbing Noiz's hand.

Noiz just stared down at them, flopping next to Koujaku.

"Koujaku." He whispered. 

"What?" Koujaku whispered back.

"Lets pretend like we're having sex."

"You can't be serious."

"It'll drive them off!"

"You can't think of another idea?"

"Well, yeah, but it'll be funny."

"Fine."

Noiz grinned wider.

Koujaku cleared his throat.

"What a good boy!" He said loudly. 

"Really?" Noiz whispered.

"Shut up, its all I can think of. Don't critique me on my sex techniques at 5 AM."

"Did I do good, Daddy?" Noiz said loudly as well, trying not to laugh.

"You did."

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Do I get my treat now?"

"You do."

Noiz started making out with the back of his hand, and Koujaku covered his mouth and closed his eyes, his head pounding from not being able to laugh.

"D-daddy..." Noiz moaned through it.

Koujaku laughed silently.

Noiz held out his other arm and looked at him.

Koujaku slapped his arm.

Noiz gasped and kept moaning.

"Daddy...I wa-"

"Don't go that far!" Koujaku said, struggling to stay in a whisper with his laughter.

Noiz rolled his eyes and peeked out the window. 

The girls had gone.

"They're gone..." He said.

Thats when they started laughing. They started giggling loud and hugged each other.

They had pulled a prank that would make the girls not show their faces for weeks.


	8. 6 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its morning.  
> Last chapter.

By that time, it was morning. The sun was rising and the birds were whistling and chirping.

"Wow...You kept me up almost all night." Koujaku said bitterly.

"That's what boyfriends are for." Noiz grinned, kissing Koujaku's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Now I have to get ready for work and I'm running on an hour of sleep. Maybe two."

Koujaku sat up and threw the blanket off, rolling out of bed and standing up. He padded to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair, walking back in and getting dressed.

Noiz looked groggy, yawning, as his eyes were half lidded. Koujaku smiled softly and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He poured water in the coffee maker and put more ground beans in the top, and started to brew some. He made himself breakfast and ate, grabbing the coffee pot and pouring half a cup, filling the rest with creamer. He stirred and sipped it and began gulping it all down, putting his dishes in the sink and stretching.

He walked back upstairs, his shoulders and head heavy. He walked in the room to say bye to Noiz, but Noiz was asleep. A small amount of light filtered in, framing his face. He looked peaceful and calm, his chest rising softly.

He looked like an angel.

Koujaku walked over to him softly, getting on his knees and moving some of the hair from his face.

"See ya later alligator." He grinned and kissed Noiz's forehead, stood back up, and walked downstairs and out the door, on his way to work.


End file.
